


Illusion of Living

by Ashdynn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, aaaaaaAAAUUHHGGGGGGFFFFBFBBDAKJDSJAKNSNSSN, its still bad but whatever, ok i did a little better, relationship is the start of their friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashdynn/pseuds/Ashdynn
Summary: How did he REALLY come to be, now? He still ponders. Maybe he will or he won’t find out one day.
Relationships: HC/Ashdynn
Kudos: 1





	Illusion of Living

**Author's Note:**

> suck

‘creativity’

Darkness. Darkness was all they saw.  
Were they a creation of someone’s? Were they lost in a mindless void? Oh. They felt as if they did not exist prior to this feeling. They felt as if they were floating in an abyss, it was monochrome and mostly black. They tried to look at what may have been their own ‘hands’ of sorts, but they were so shrouded in darkness they couldn’t. They felt.. suffocated? But they didn’t have the need to breathe.

————-

He had soon been able to see his.. almost light-ish, but not very colorful brown arms. He had white gloved hands with three stripe-like dots, much like a cartoon. He saw his tail dripped pure black ink but the rest of his body didn’t seem to. His legs were still shrouded in darkness, so he couldn’t really see them.

Out.

He wants out.

Why does he want to leave so badly?

He wants to go home.

‘Home.’ A term he had never known, he assured himself he will know what it is but he honestly wasn’t sure. He assumed that home was a place of comfort, light, and safety.  
Safety was not what he felt in this place.  
He did not want to be here any longer.

He tried to, what seemed like, running. He didn’t hear the sound of his legs (or maybe his lower half.. (did he even have legs? can’t be too sure.) He eventually seemed to run into what he thought was an invisible wall. He collided with the wall, his snout finding out what pain is for the first time. It feels.. weird. Bad, another word to describe it. He wasn’t really sure about anything, he didn’t even know his name or how he came to be. How could he even tell if he was a he? Would he ever find a place he can truly call home? Probably, considering anything is probably better than this.

————-

Wait.  
He was floating in what he assumed was a void or some sort of space.  
But.. he saw a light one day.  
It was faint, but he saw it. His ears, with pure holes inside or just pure black, perked up and he started to run.

He kept getting closer..  
and closer..  
...  
Was the light seriously going to play this game with him?  
It seemed to be running away.  
But his legs caught beneath him and he ran faster than he ever did before, he finally got a quick glimpse at his legs as he ran. He grabbed the light beneath his gloved claws, and it seemed to engulf him. He embraced the light with open arms.

————-

What..  
What happened?  
He tried to look around frantically, but he was definitely not in the void of sorts. He seemed to be on... a.. what was the word..  
Page? Was that it?  
Oh well. He should probably ask the creature staring back at him with stars in their eyes.  
“It.. it worked!?” She squealed happily as he tilted his head in confusion and looked at his body once again. His tail wasn’t coated in pure ink this time, still dripping profusely but showing the same colored brown as the rest of his body. But he noticed he now had gray metal rings around his wrists, his shoulders/upper arms, his waist, and his legs before his feet.  
He tried to open his mouth, but no sound came out.  
Oh, crap. How does he communicate? He’s never even heard his own voice, never even knew if he HAD a voice, or how to speak. The ‘creature’ now formed a new word in his mind. Human.  
That seemed to be what she was, as she looked nothing like him. She had no fur, or ears, or paws. She had pale flesh, disheveled light brown hair, and no snout.  
She looked down at him on the page, her gaze and her stature seeming to tower over him. He felt weak. Another new word. How did he seem to know- or, at least, think he knows what words mean? The stars in her eyes had disappeared, but she still looked happy. Yet she seemed to be curious. With a pen in hand, she quietly asked, “You can’t speak, can you?” It was a question. Oh great, another word. He seemed to squint his eyes as a way of saying that no, he could not. She only grinned at that.  
“Well, I’ll help you! But first, I’ll be calling you Ashdynn.”

————-


End file.
